


Donna Noble and the last Goodbye

by Jonah_Smith_907



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Donna dies, Drama, F/M, Goodbye, Memories, Regeneration, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: So I added a scene where the 10th Doctor releases Donna's memories before she dies. I also wrote the rest of 10's regeneration. His goodbye to Rose.





	

Donna Noble. Married, widowed five years ago. Two children, a boy and a girl. Both were gone now of course, moved to another city. But here she was, alone in her dark bedroom, laying in an ever cold bed, trying to ignore the fear. The fear of dying. But it wasn't really death itself that scared her, but more that she'd have to take her very last breath alone. 

She had grown old. 86. Her once bright shining red hair was now silvern and grey. So many years had gone by, happy and sad and angry and good. But there had always been this feeling, sitting deep inside her heart. It felt like something long forgotten, waiting for her to be remembered. It felt like the urge to go on adventures, to explore new places and people. 

It felt like missing the stars. Not that she had ever been there. But she used to watch them through the telescope of her grandfather, all those years ago. She had kept it all the time, even when he had died. 

But now she could hardly afford the strength to to reach her kitchen. 

She took a look at the clock. 11pm. It got constantly harder for her to fall asleep. 

She sighed. She could feel it coming, her death. She felt it in every bone, cold and heavy. 

But then suddenly she heard this noise. It felt blue, sounded endless and looked rough. And it sounded familiar. Wind blew through her flat, messing up some papers. 

"Donna?", a voice called out. "Donna Noble, are you there?"

"I'm here." Her voice was thin and shaky. She wondered who the hell dared to break into her home. "Who is that?! If you are here to rob me, then woe betide you!”

“I'm not here to rob you, promise.” A man entered the room. He wore a brown suit and a long coat. His sticky hair fell into his forehead. He smiled widely. “Hello, I'm the Doctor. How are you?”

“Get out, I don't need a doctor. I'm dying. Nobody can stop age, you nob.”

“I know. That's why I'm here. I want to give you something.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because you deserve it. Don't...don't be scared, but I'm going to touch your face now.” He slowly reached out for her and placed his fingertips on her forehead. 

She wondered, what he was doing, but then, suddenly, something inside her brain broke loose and pictures flooded her mind. Memories. As if they had broken a wall. There were pictures of strange creatures, but she knew every single name of them. 

“I locked away your pain. Otherwise it would burn you brain within seconds. Now you've got some time left. I don't know how much, though.”, the Doctor quietly said.

“Doctor...” Donna's voice was shaking. “I remember. Everything. Why didn't you come earlier?” She desperately tried to hold back her tears, but failed as much as her old friend.

“Because those memories are killing you. Remember? Because of the Timelord in you.”

“Yes. Of course I do.” She smiled. “I know. I'm glad you came back.”

“Me, too. I figured you deserve to get you memories back. You deserve to know, that you for one brief, perfect moment, you were the most important woman in the whole universe.” He smiled and gently stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears. “I will stay here with you. Until the end.”

“Thank you.” She squeezed his hand. Then suddenly a soft chuckle escaped her mouth. “Do you remember that one time with ADIPOSE?” 

“How could I ever forget? We were waving at fat!” He grinned. “And you nearly fell down this window-cleaning-thing.”

She laughed. “And I nearly kicked you in the face when you tried to save me.” Another laughter rose in her chest, but it got stuck in her throat and she started coughing. “Tell me...about other...planets. Please.” She closed her eyes when he started to speak with soft voice, never letting go of her hand. 

He told her about all those planets, hot and cold, alive or dead. He told her about those wonderful things and cities and creatures. He didn't stop talking when her breath hitched on last time and her chest finally stopped rising. He sat next to her, until long after midnight, quietly talking. 

Eventually, he fell silent. 

“Oh, Donna Noble.”, he whispered, slowly wiping away his tears. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He stroked her hair one last time, then he slowly got up and returned into his TARDIS. He could feel his regeneration, already burning inside him, mixed with grief and guilt. There wasn't a real reason why he felt guilty, but he did. Sad and lonely. And now he would leave this world and somebody else would take his place. 

There was only one visit left to make. 

He would go and see Rose. Before she met him, of course. He knew it wouldn't be much use to visit her when she didn't even recognize him, but he wanted to see her one last time. See her smile for one last time. 

 

Of course she was bickering around with her mother. He smiled. They separated and Rose went past the Doctor. He wanted to stay unseen, really. But his body was burning. It just hurt so much. He could already feel his fingertips itching and stitching. 

He groaned in pain. 

“You alright, mate?” Of course she had heard him. She sounded concerned. Such a good soul.

“Yeah.”, he quickly said. 

“Too much to drink?” 

“Something like that.” He had difficulties to hold back a tear. 

“Maybe it's time you went home.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Anyway, Happy new year.” Again a smile flushed over her face.

“And you.” He thought for a moment. He wondered, how long this was before she'd meet nine. So he asked. “What year is this?” 

“Blimey, how much have you had?” A kind laughter escaped her.

“Well...”

“2005, January the first.” 

“2005. Tell you what, I bet you're gonna have a really great year.” He smiled widely.

“Yeah?” There was a hint of disbelief in her voice. He nodded. She suddenly smiled again and waved farewell. “See ya.” She started running towards the building, heading to her house. Her purple hat was jumping up and down. 

He missed her. He loved her. And he had never told her. Although she had known it. But he had never said it. He should have. And now he regretted, not having done it. Again tears appeared in his eyes.

Again a wave of pain flooded his mind. He went down the street, towards the TARDIS, barely being able to walk. He stumbled, falling to the ground. But suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Some sort of singing. He turned around and saw an Ood, standing a few feet away from him. 

“We will sing to you, Doctor.”, he said. “The universe will sing you to your sleep.”

A voice sounded, singing a beautiful song, so sad, so full.

“This song is ending, but the story never ends.”, the Ood continued, while the Doctor managed to get up again, slowly stumbling into the TARDIS. 

This had been his last journey. He would die and someone else, with his memories would take his place. But it wouldn't be him any more. It would be someone else, different body, different character. 

He couldn't stop the single tear from falling. 

“I don't wanna go.”


End file.
